What Animal Would You Be
by ILikeNerds
Summary: As Kuki was watching the sky being painted with beautiful colors on the balcony, Wally cane out and sat next to her. She smiled at him. "If you were an animal, what kind do you think you'd be?" 3/4. 2 Alternative Endings! knd


**Oh Hey guys... my first KND fan fic. I really hate one shots, but I had this idea, and it was perfect for Wally and Kuki ^.^ sooo... enjoy. :)**

**I'm sorry for all the cheesiness.**

**The story starts out as just another regular day in the treehouse:P  
><span>No matter how much i wish i did, i do not own knd :(<span>**

**btw if you reading Friendship Never Expires (seddie), i did NOT give up on it, i just had a lack of insperation.**

_-Nerds_

* * *

><p>Blue, purple, red, orange, and hints of yellow slowly were painted across the sky as Kuki sat and watched the sun set. She was alone, sitting on top of the rail of the balcony at the KND tree house. In her hands, was her friends forever rainbow monkey, which she held loosly as she hummed her favorite song to herself.<p>

Wally was jogging down the hallway of the treehouse, on the way to the kitchen to grab some nachos, when in the corner of his eye, he saw Kuki.

Slowly, and as quietly as he possibly could, he walked toward the railing. He stood there for a moment, listening to her hum,  
>then gentaly tapped her on the sholder.<p>

"Hey Number 3, whatcha up to?" He said as he sat on the railing next to her.

Kuki looked at him with a warm, cheerful smile. "Nothing much, just watching the sunset."

There was a short, akward moment of silence. "Sooooo. Kuki... it's been a while since we've been, ya know, alone together like this..." Wally said, slightly blushing. "Whacha wanna talk about?"

The girl looked down at her stuffed monkey. "If you were an animal, what kind do you think you'd be?"

Wally smiled and looked up to the sky. "Well that's an easy one, I'd be a kangaroo. We're both from the same country, right?"

Number 3 giggled. "If I were a bee, I'd fly around in fields of flowers all day."

"Well, if I were a mouse, I would be in the kitchen eating all the cheese I like!"

"If I were a snake, I would sneek around people's rooms, and spy on them!"

"If I were a bull, I would beat the world's best bull fighter in a match!"

"Well, if I were a hamster, I would... well, I don't know what I would do if I were a hamster, but it would probably be cool!"

"Kuki, can't you think of any other animal in the world you would want to be? Instead of a cruddy hamster?"

"Well, I'd like to be a rainbow monkey. They're all so caring, and kind, ooh and pretty too!" The green eyed boy glared at her. "Kuki, I don't think rainbow monkeys are real. If anything, I think you'd make a good dog." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN RAINBOW MONKIES AREN'T REAL? And why a dog?" Wally smiled. "Well, you're always so playful, and loyal. You also got those annoying puppy dog eyes."

With a smerk on her face, she replys, "Oh yea, if I'm a dog, then you're a cat, so I can chace you around!" "A cat? I'm nothing like a cat." Kuki giggled. "Yea you are, silly! You're tiny, grumpy, stuborn, and you have blonde hair. Or fur. hmm..."

Wally grunted and crossed his arms. "Am not. Anyway, I always thought of myself as a lion. Lions are hunters. A hunters who attacks their pray!" Number 4 playfully tickled Kuki. The girl was laughing unbelievably out of control, so out of control, in fact, she dropped her rainbow monkey over the edge of the balcony.

"Oh no! Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey! Come back!"

The two kids watched as the girl's toy hit the ground, 30 stories down. Kuki's face slowly bacame a bit sorrowful** (A/N did i use that right? lol please let me know!)** and layed her head on Wally's sholder.

He looked at the girl with sympathy in his eyes, then put his hands on the egde of the railing behind him, and slowly leaned back.

"Ya know, if I were an eagle, I would swoop down and bring that rainbow monkey back up to you..." He whispers in her ear. Her mouth curls into a tiny smile. As she lifts her head, she says in a soft tone, "If you were that eagle, I would thank you."

Wally turns and faces Kuki with a smile. She turned her head, and looked deep into his eyes. **(A/N sorry for the cheeseness)** Slowly, their faces start to inch closer, and closer together. Simotaniously, they close their eyes, and their lips finally meet.

The two sat there for about 10 seconds, but to them, it felt much, much longer.

A gental breeze blew, brushing a piece of Kuki's hair agenst Wally's face, and making them realize what was going on.

"Woah... What just happened?" Kuki says. They both were blushing like crazy.

"I don't know Kuks, I don't know. But, I thought it was kinda nice."

With that, Kuki and Wally turned back to facing foward, and looked up at the atmosphere, and watched the colorful sceanary before them fade to a black, stary sky.

**ALTERNATIVE ENDING :D**

"Ya know, if I were an eagle, I would swoop down and bring that rainbow monkey back up to you..." He whispers in her ear. Her mouth curls into a tiny smile. As she lifts her head, she says in a soft tone, "If you were that eagle, I would thank you."

Wally turns and faces Kuki with a smile. Slowly, they leaned in towards eachother. They got closer, and closer, intill...

"WALLY AND KUKI, SITTING IN A TREE! K.I.S.S.I.N.G. AHAHAHAAAAA"

Numbers 3 and 4 turned around to find a laughing numbers 2 and 5.

"It isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh really Wally? So you and number three over there decided to lean in REALLY REALLY close to eachother, and see how close you can get your faces?"

Their faces turned bright red. "Yea! That's exactly what happened Number 2!"

Abby laughed. " Ha! Number 5 is having a hard time believing that!"

While numbers 2 and 5 were busy laughing, Wally and Kuki jumped on to the roof, and climbed through a window, a floor below them to escape the embarasing moment.

"Hey, number 5, where' they go?"

Trying to hold back her laughter, number 5 replied, "Probably Number 3's room to go kiss again HAHAHAHAA!"

With that being said, the two friends stood on the balcony, laughing intill their sides hurt, at Wally and Kuki.

**ALTERNATIVE ENDING NUMBER 2**!

"Ya know, if I were an eagle, I would swoop down and bring that rainbow monkey back up to you..." He whispers in her ear. Her mouth curls into a tiny smile. Wally turns and faces Kuki with a smile. Slowly, Wally leaned in toward Kuki. Kuki stared at the boy.

"What are you doing?"

Number 4 sat there, blushing, and laughing nervously. "Uhh, I was trying to... uhh. Umm. You know what. Never mind."

"You were trying to kiss me weren't you! Eww Number 4! That's gross! We're JUST FRIENDS **(A/N ouch. thats gotta hurt)!** And besides, we are only 10! You know what, if I were a bear, I would scratch your brain out of your head, mush it around in my hands, and then put it back in so MAYBE you would think straight!"

And with that, Kuki got up and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOO whad ya guys think? I just had to write the alternative endings lol. I just love kuki's reaction on the 3rd ending :P I keep playing it over and over in my head lol<strong>

**BY THE WAYY lol i wrote this because i couldn't sleep :(**

**done while listening to Losing It- NeverShoutNever**

**REVIEWWWWWW! i need feedback on my writing so i can improve :)**

**kay, bye guys**

_-Nerds_


End file.
